One and Only
by xMotherfuckerJones
Summary: AU: The gang is thrusted into a whole new world. Effy was taken. Naomi and Emily still haven't come to terms with that fateful kiss. Their lives were suddenly ripped away from them and they now had to fight for their freedom. DISCONTINUED.
1. Alcohol Does Wonders

**My first Full Naomily fic. I like Effy and Naomi together. But, there WILL BE Naomily. Reviews keep the story faster :] hopefully you like it. I wrote it rather fast. I also did NOT have time to proof read. But, as I was sitting this morning I decided to read over the story. Found big problems with it so I am here to tell you I have revised the story, and fixed most of it :]**

Chapter 1: Alcohol Does Wonders

I was 12 when I saw Emily Fitch. She sat in front of me in Geography. My god, how I despised that class. It was a waste of time, I thought. Learning about the world, when we were right there in Bristol. What does it matter that's there's a country called the United States? Some of the time that I paid attention to that chapter, some knob named George Bush was president. How funny is that? They elect their president? No wonder that entire country is nothing but overweight wankers, who troll on forums about 13 year old girls. Anyway, back to Emily. When I first saw her my stomach did this little flip. I can't properly explain it, but I knew I could never pluck up the courage to speak to her. She was perfect. We were just kids so I figured it was just a new kind of thing that happened to me. I couldn't explain it. I was afraid of making a fool of myself in front of her, I was scared about my clothes and how I looked. I started a new nuisance called "Puberty" so my body was developing. As well as Emily and Katie's. I couldn't help but stare at Emily after the summer break. She was filling out great. Her chest was getting perkier; her bum was becoming the perfect shape. No doubt that Katie was using it to her advantage already flirting with more and more boys. It completely disgusted me that a 13 year old would flaunt her body and be chasing boys. But, oh boy it has gotten a lot worse since then.

Three years went by in the blink of an eye. I wasn't so much taller than all the boys as it was obvious that they had hit that fucker puberty as well. I hated it, but it did have its advantages. Mum let me stay home on days when I got my "monthly gift of womanhood" mum always called it.

It was 3 days after holidays, and everyone was getting back into the swing of things. And, what do you know Emily Fitch was in my new semester class of English. She sat behind me, and I was sweating like a bloody pig. Every time I heard her move, my heart beat faster and faster. The professor had given us an assignment and we were to do a few paragraphs. I didn't mind it so much because I really liked English. And, I was really good at it. I was elated, until I realized I didn't have a pencil. I swore under my breath as quietly as I could, and I didn't want to go get a pencil from the teacher because the bloody mong would make me sing a stupid American song. I knew none of the idiots around me had an extra pencil, so I turned around and I stared a bit too long at Emily until she looked up at me. She didn't say a word just stared, and I saw her pull her bottom lip into her mouth as she gently nibbled on her bottom lip, I had to try my hardest to not swoon over the scene, and I finally whispered "Do you happen to have… a.. A pencil?" Oh, god what was that? Naomi Campbell does not get flustered over a pretty little brunette.

"You can borrow mine." She whispered as she leaned slightly closer and handed me her pencil, and smiled a little as she did so. I felt my heart leap up into my throat.

"Th..Thanks." I said quietly, and took the pencil into my hand.

"Do you have a stuttering problem, is that why you don't speak much?" Emily whispered and a flash of hurt flew across my face, she must have noticed because her cheeks turned a flash of pink as she looked down and twiddled with her fingers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She squeaked out, and my face softened.

"No, no. It's just…" Damn I need to think of a quick believable lie. "I.. I'm not used to being quiet." I said and offered a small smile.

"Oh." She said and nodded. I quickly turned and started my essay, wiping the sweat off my brow and prayed that I haven't made a complete fool of myself.

So that ladies and gentle freaks, is the first time I had spoken with the girl who could ruin my life.

I closed my laptop and rubbed my forehead, and checked my watch. "Fucking hell." I quickly got up from my desk, and grabbed my flowery bag and train ticket as I hurriedly slide my shoes on and ran out of my apartment. I was late, and I would be even more if there was traffic. I swore to myself as I made my way to the train station. Thank god I had not missed it. I gave my ticket to the tubby man and he stamped it and I boarded the train, bloody fucking hell it was packed. I walked down the aisle as I tried to find a seat.

"Naomi?" Someone yelled, I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around to see a lovely brunette push through the people, I smiled as I saw her.

"Effy." I threw my arms around her body and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I know, I remember." Effy stammered as I hugged the breath out of her. I met her when I was interviewing patients. We got to talking and what do you know? We became good friends. It was good to see a friendly face who wasn't drowning themselves in alcohol. We finally found some seats and we sat down to catch up. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. I just wondered on here and decided to go for a ride." I said sarcastically as I brushed my blonde hair to the side.

"Seriously." I giggled at my dry sense of humour.

"I'm going to visit my mum. It's been quite a while."

"Not visiting any loves?" Effy asked as I set my bag down and unraveled my scarf.

"No, actually." I looked at her and her expression changed to something unreadable.

"I'm on my way to visit my mum as well. She's a big hermit." Effy explained and then continued to talk about her life since we had last seen each other, and it was a good talk. "I'm actually invited to a party, my friend Cook's birthday. You should come. I feel like I hardly know anyone anymore."

"I don't know, Eff. I've been quite busy. And, I was only planning to stay the night and catch the early train back."

"When was the last time you properly got fucked up, Noams?"

"The last time I went mental was before college, and I ended up kissing a lovely random. Not happening again." I said and Effy nodded as if she knew.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll be great. I deserve a couple drinks, and maybe a couple dozen spliffs. I've been clean for six months." I nodded and shrugged, what could it hurt? I didn't know anyone in Bristol beside Effy. I was pretty sure that those twins would have moved out by that time.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Good, we can both hold each other's hair up as we regret this night."

"It's tonight?"

"Yeah." Effy held out her hand and I looked at it. "Phone, you dope." I obeyed and dropped my iPhone into her hand and she put her number in the contacts and called herself. "Alright, I'll pick you up around 10."

We hugged slightly longer than we were supposed to as we said our goodbyes. It was weird to be back in Bristol. Almost nostalgic. I walked the way home, instead of wanting to spend money on a cab that wouldn't let me get to know the streets quite as good again, and I finally got home nearly an hour after I had arrived in Bristol, I smiled as I saw the familiar yellow house. As I walked up to the door I opened it and walked in.

"Mum?"

"Naomi. Dear, you're home!" I heard her sweet voice and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Mum. I'm alive. Don't kill me, before my exams do."

"Right, sorry, love." She smiled and let me go. "Your rooms the exact way you left it"

"Thanks, mum." I kissed her cheek and trudged up to my room. It really was a blast from the past, I dropped my bag beside my bed and I dropped onto it. Smiling at the familiar softness. Lord, how I had missed my bed.

I must have fallen asleep because when my phone rang, it was already dark out and there was food on my nightstand. I fumbled in my jacket as I looked for my phone and I looked at the caller I.D. it said "Sexy Effy" I laughed as I read it, and I answered my phone. "Sexy Effy, huh?"

"Exactly.I'm outside. Let me in, I'm freezing my tits off." I giggled as I hung up my phone and got up, I walked down the steps and to the door, and I opened the door, and there was Effy exactly where she said she was.

"Come in. I have to eat, don't wanna party on an empty stomach."

"Fantastic."

I quickly ate my food as I was a bit excited that we were going to a party. I wasn't really thinking of how it would be, just the fact that I was going with Effy. It was a good chance that I was going with her; I mean what are the odds of running into her? I finished my food and we quickly left, I mean we were fashionably late, as we were driving I noticed we had a bit of a silence. Not that I minded it felt almost natural. I liked it. I watched as we passed some pubs and Effy parked in front of a weird, tattered pub. I looked at her questionably.

"Don't worry, it looks like it has a disease, but the drinks are cheap and Cook owns it. So everything will definitely be free. Especially the beer. Come on, Noam's. Don't be such a sourpuss." Effy said as we took off our seatbelts. I got out of the car, and it was a really squeaky door, I silently threw the nastiest of insults as it, because the by standers were all staring at me. I shot them a death glare.

"Problem?" I asked, and we finally entered the pub. After we had arrived the sandy haired boy named Cook, had locked the door.

"Who's your good lookin' friend, Eff?" He asked as he sloppily took a drag off his fag and blew the smoke in my face, yup he must be Cook, and he must be really drunk. I could smell it seeping out of his pores. I shivered because this guy really gave me the creeps. He smiled a wicked smile, and was stepping closer to me. Effy was about to intervene, and I kneed him in the groin, He was keeled over and held his manhood. He laughed loudly and obnoxiously. "I like her." was all he said, and I smiled to myself. Effy dragged me to the bar and poured our drinks; I smiled and took a small sip of mine.

"Thanks." I said, and then she dragged me to a table full of other people my age. They all smiled widely at Effy like she was the best thing they have ever seen.

"Everyone this is Naomi Campbell." Effy said and they all turned their eyes on me, and I wasn't really paying attention, all of my attention was on a hand that was being held by Effy. I finally looked at their faces and I spotted two familiar faces, and I almost choked on my drink, and my eyes went wide.

"I'm-I'm J.J. Short for Jeremiah Jones." A meek man said and his hair was nicely cut and his trousers were about a foot above his ankles, his button up dress shirt had a little beer stain on it, and I smiled in his direction. "Bobbins." He muttered as he quickly turned away.

"I'm Pandora Moon, whizzer. You must be from the city." A blonde girl said as she smiled. Her eyes were a perfect blue-ish green. She had pigtails, and I figured she was the same age as me, but then I thought mentally she must be 12. Before I could say anything Cook draped his arm across my shoulders.

"And, those two over there are Emily and Katie Fitch." He sipped his drink. "They are far from twins though." That's when Emily looked up at me, and her chocolate eyes connected with mine and my breathing hitched in my throat.

"Hi, Naomi." She said quietly.

"Nice to see you again." Katie added with a wicked smirk.

"Hi." I added and smiled like nothing was wrong. Oh, god I need some more practice at this. Effy was basically throwing me to the wolves.

"Let's go fucking mental!" Cook shouted as he chugged his beer and slammed it on the table. I watched him in disgust as I slowly sipped my drink.

The entire night was awkward for me; I was silently cursing Effy for dragging me along. There were a few awkward glances between Emily and I. Her hair though. Her and Katie's both. It was bright red, and I was appalled. It was a big change and I… liked it. Effy had a little too much to drink and she was passing out on my shoulder. And, Cook's body was laid on the bar counter with a bottle of Tequila in his grip. J.J and Pandora had slipped away, and Pandora wasn't going to leave without Effy, but I convinced her I had control. And, she left. The twins lingered around. And, it was even more awkward. I finally stood up and held Effy's body up also. For a small woman she was still heavy.

"Let me help." Emily offered.

"No, I got her."

"Really, I'll help. Let's go." Emily would not take no for an answer, so I caved and let her help me drag Effy back to my place.

So here I was. Dragging Effy's unconscious body back to my place, with Emily and Katie. What a night.

"Why didn't we take the car, you hags?"

"Because, we've been drinking, you cow. Why drive drunk and kill ourselves?" Emily said, and I was surprised by how she could stand up to Katie now. I quickly brushed it off as we reared to my house, and I unlocked the door.

"Bedroom?"

"Up the stairs. Come on." It was a lot harder than I thought dragging Effy up the stairs. I admit we did fall a few times. Luckily, Effy wasn't hurt. Just my shin, Emily's wrist and my face. Not even going into detail how all those happened. We finally dropped Effy on the bed, and I slipped off her shoes. And, we were both breathing hard as we stood back and looked at Effy. We looked at each other and laughed. It was a lovely situation.

"Well, Naomi. It was good seeing you again." I nodded as I crossed my arms and I had no idea what to say, we hadn't spoken since that night. Emily gently patted my arm.

"Tell Eff, I'll call her tomorrow. We'll have to meet up again to actually catch up." Emily said as her gaze was upon my face.

"Yeah."

"I'll see ya."

"Cheers."

And, with that Emily let herself out of my house and I quickly changed into my P.J's and and tucked Effy in her bed, I slumped down onto my bed and I'm pretty sure I passed out. Or blacked out. Because, I just remember Effy rolling over onto my chest. It was funny the way life worked. All in one day, I managed to bump into Effy and then the twins. Emily Fitch stepped foot in my house again, and I looked down at Effy's sleeping face, and she was so beautiful.

**It would be nice to have some reviews a 109 people reading this story, there might as well be some reviews right? **


	2. I Want You To Want Me

**Helllllooooo. Now, I have spent quite a bit of time thinking of where I want this story to go. And, I have figured it out. Hopefully, it flows perfectly. I am not very good at pacing things. I am HORRIBLE. But, I will try my best. No more POV from Naomi. I am a guy and I am obviously very horrible at it. Anyways! Has anyone noticed how in EVERY fiction they put "If looks could kill: they'd be dead. They'd be turned to mush right there" etc, etc?**

**But, I digress! I know you are looking in this fic for NAOMILY. That's the real reason why you are reading this, right?**

**Well, no more fretting! Naomily is well on the way!**

**This is an action filled chapter. Trust me, bitches a LOT happens.**

**Mind you, it does flow fast. Not my intention I'm just not a strong enough writer yet. But, I promise I will TRY to make it more detailed.**

**Hopefully lots of surprises for you, yes?**

**At least three reviews before I even write the next chapter. That's all I ask of you good reading people. :]**

**No more long A/N's**

**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.**

**I wish I owned Skins, but I don't.**

**Otherwise I'd make a spin off show of Naomily ;]**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter Two: I Want You To Want Me **

_I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me._

The afternoon sun was illuminating Naomi's room more and more. Naomi didn't want to wake a sleeping Effy on her bed, so instead of moving or fleeing the scene, Naomi faught her urge to run and hide. Instead, she lay there right next to Effy and watched her sleeping face. For once Effy's face looked peaceful, and not watching every move anyone made. Examining and figuring out why or how they did that. Naomi couldn't believe that Effy was sleeping in her bed, it was rare to have another person right beside her. Not that Naomi disliked it, but she hated restraining herself from reaching out and touching the silky brunette hair that lay across the pillow. As she examined Effy's face for once, she noticed every cute little freckle and blemish that was on Effy's face. Naomi smiled as she realized even the most perfect people had some imperfections. Naomi let her eyes wander from Effy's face and down to her neck and she could see her jugular, slowly moving at the pace of her heartbeat. Naomi slowly shifted her gaze to Effy's rising and falling chest, she noticed a small freckle just above Effy's heart. Naomi faught not to stare at Effy's boobs, but then she decided what the hell, she's still sleeping, it wouldn't hurt. So, Naomi very obviously checked out Effy's rack. She couldn't deny, they were something to stare at. Before she could even process what happened, she saw Effy's chest shudder and a small laugh out of Effy, she quickly averted her gaze back to Effy's face. Which was now not as peaceful as it was before. It now had a smile lingering across her lips, her eyes had three little wrinkles by them and Naomi almost blurted out how fucking gorgeous it was on Effy. But, it was Effy who disrupted the silence.

"You were perving on me, Naomi Campbell." Naomi's mouth was agape and she could feel her cheeks burn hot with embarassment. She slowly collected herself and closed her mouth and prepared a sharp comeback.

"I can't deny, your body is something to check out. But not so much as your face." Naomi shot back with a wide smirk spread across her lips.

"I doubt it, you stared pretty hard at my face. I could basically feel your eyes on this precious face." Naomi had nothing to say except let her mouth fall open with surprise again, she was caught and she couldn't even deny it. "And, by the look of your face you can't ever deny."

"But, if you tell anyone I will be able to deny, Stonem." Naomi smiled sweetly, and shifted her body so she was no longer looking at the brunette. She soon felt the bed move as Effy slowed crawled atop of Naomi, and she looked gazingly up at Effy. Before Naomi knew it she was biting her lip, because now Effy was straddling her waist. The sudden wait atop of her made Naomi's breath hitch a little, and she silently prayed for Effy not to notice. By the look of Effy's face she knew everything that was going on with Naomi's body. It was like the woman could read all the dirty thoughts flowing through Naomi's mind. She was sure her heart was beating so fast and loud that Effy could hear it aswell. _Get a fucking hold of yourself, Naomi. _She soon regained control as she regulated her breathing. But was soon blown away by the brunettes lips against hers. It took a few seconds for Naomi to even process what was going on. She then realized the very fit Effy Stonem has planted her lips against Naomi's. Effy was attractive but Naomi's gaydar didn't actually scream "Dyke! Dyke! Dyke!" When Effy was around it mostly screamed "Stop staring at her tits you, tosser!" Naomi was almost certain Effy was a cock cruncher. But then again Effy Stonem was still a complete mystery to the blonde girl that lay defenseless against Effy's soft lips. So, Naomi did what she has been wanting to do to Effy since she saw her on the train. She kissed the darker blue eyed girl back as deeply as she could, Naomi layed her arms around Effy's waist, which seemed to fit perfectly around the smaller girls waist. The blonde girl had no idea what had come over her when she slowly dragged her warm tongue along Effy's bottom lip and was granted access as her tongue faught for dominance as she French kissed Effy. Never in her wildest dreams has she ever thought she would be doing this. They breathlessly broke apart and stared at each other. Naomi could see that Effy's eyes were the darkest shade of blue eyes could get. But then she noticed her pupils for dilated to the point where she thought Effy's eyes were completely black now. Naomi had no idea the next few words would blurt out of Effy's mouth so fast it sounded like word vomit.

"Goonadatewitme?" Naomi had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the brunette, never in all her time of knowing the mysterious blue eyed brunette girl has she ever been nervous.

"What, Eff?" Effy sighed quietly and took a deep breath and looked Naomi in her eyes; this girl was now the cool calm and collected Effy.

"Will. You. Go. On. A. Date. With. Me?" Effy asked putting emphasis on each word so Naomi would be able to hear every single word. "Get it now? I'm starting to think all that peroxide has really gone to your brain, Naoms." The blonde girl couldn't really grasp that Effy asked her on a date. Did people do that anymore? Her insides were going crazy, her palms were clammy and gross feeling. Naomi subconsciously licked her lips and she knew she stopped inhaling after Effy finished speaking, now she was getting lost in her thoughts before mentally and physically shaking herself out of her trance the lovely girl before her put her in.

"Eff? Are you feeling alright? I'm pretty sure the famous Effy Stonem doesn't get all nervous and almost spit a gallon of her own saliva on my face." The blonde giggled and then she soon was joined with Effy giggling as they held their sides. As soon as they calmed down and were now in a feirce staring competition, Naomi soon found her voice again as she murmured quietly. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Eff."

Three happy months have passed since that delightful morning between the blonde and the brunette. The past few months has passed by so quickly Naomi could litterally swear it was just last night Effy made a fool of herself by standing up in the Keith's Pub to ask Naomi to be her girlfriend officially.

It was really out of character for Effy to even do that. She made Emily, Katie and Panda paint a huge sign that asked her just that. Effy was hardly the mushy girl. Infact, it took quite a bit of persuading and planning for Naomi to come down to the pub; because Effy had been ignoring her for two days straight while she and the girls planned it. The blonde smiled as she remembered that fond memory.

_Naomi's phone was ringing unbelievably loud right in her ear. She had passed out laying on her stomach and her face lay in a book as some drool escaped her mouth only to be stopped by a cold page that already formed a small wet spot. Naomi's groggy eyes looked around the room and she finally remembered why her phone was so close to her ear. She didn't even want to admit it to herself but she had her phone glued to her hand for two days. Effy had made attempt at calling her back or even texting her. Not even Panda or that tosser Cook. Naomi feared she lost everybody now. She thought that was Effy's way of fucking off because even though they had a month of tip toeing around the fact that they didn't even know if they were in a relationship or just a fun shag they had weekly, and sometimes seven-nine days in a row. And that date? It had happened. Followed up by 3 more until they started shagging. Grabbing her out of her mind came another piercing ring and Naomi didn't even look at the caller I.D. when she answered; lazily answering "Lo?"_

"_Ahh. My lovely, lovely oh so beautiful-"_

"_Is this your way of making up for not speaking to me in two days?" Naomi asked a bit harshly and now she feared the girl would hang up on her._

"_Not this phone call, but we need to talk and we need to do it in person."_

"_Then come here."_

"_No, Naoms. You come to Keith's Pub. I'll explain it all to you." Effy said nonchalantly on the line._

"_I don't think you're getting off that easy, Eff."_

"_Naoms. Get your fucking arse down here now!" Effy raised her voice to a harsh whisper letting Naomi know she was being completely serious. "Wear something nice, no flowers though, because Keith said he'd kick you out if you do." And, with that the line when dead. Naomi scoffed tossing her phone on the side of the bed. She lazily sighed as she tore herself away from the bed._

_Forty five minutes and thirty-three seconds later the blonde was standing outside the pub. She sighed as she took a step inside only finding it completely dark. "What the actual fuck is going on?" She voiced and suddenly she heard angry whispers and then Cooks loud voice._

"_Oh, yeah!" He said and he flipped the switch and soon the whole room was lit up, and she could see every one of her and Effy's mates there as they yelled and cheered._

"_Surprise!" They yelled sending the blonde to step back some. Naomi was looking around with an exasperated look on her face, and soon her eyes fell on the colorful sign they had made for her. Her smile was instantly in place as Effy came over and wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist._

"_Is that a yes?"_

"_Of course it is! I have been waiting for two days for this. Not quite my expectation." Naomi said with a wink and smiled at her new girlfriend. She couldn't stand it anymore she pulled Effy close and planted a huge kiss across her lips. That night was filled with more laughs and inside jokes than her own mind could hold. She even got on well with the Fitch twins._

Naomi was suddenly pulled from her fond memory. She felt a small shake. The blonde rolled over and looked at her fish bowl on her bedside. She couldn't place it she thought it was just her mind but then saw the water in her fishbowl visibly stir from the inside almost creating a small wave. Her goldfish Sidley was swimming around frantically. Naomi quickly threw on her blue jeans on the floor and her white tee and threw her hair into a messy bun as she hurridly went down the steps and saw a stirring Cook on her sofa. "What's going on, Blondie?" he asked groggily as he pulled his shoes on. He too felt the shaking.

"I have no idea. Where's my mum?"

"Out for breakfast with the irish bloke." Cook answered her as he fixed his messy hair. Naomi opened the door quickly and looked outside her doorstep and she saw the fighter planes in the sky, her eyes also caught the parachuted men falling from the sky. The logo on their parachute stood for North Korea. There must have been hundreds. Her neighbours were even out on their lawns watching the parachuted men. They were getting closer to the ground. Suddenly a loud shot erupted, causing her ears to ring. Soon she was on the ground where Cook had dragged her to and suddenly a huge explosion, and bits of pieces of debris fell around her and her companion. Cook had wrapped his arms around her head as he protected her from whatever came their way. She made a mental note to thank him for possibly saving her life. That didn't stop there but suddenly Cook pulled her up from the ground and she heard tires screeching. She hardly recognized it but let Cook push her into the unknown car and soon she was squished against someone. She didn't even notice the familiar faces, she was too much in shock.

"Holy God's of the mother fookin' universe, mate! Never have I been so glad to see your face!" Cook yelled as the car sped off to someone unknown.

"She's in shock. 95% of people in shock usually end up horribly carsick." A familiar timid voice said.

"Dun get locked on, mate. Give her one of your pills that help you calm down. Give her some water." Cook said calmy, he knew not to freak out around people who were in shock. Soon two pills were in Naomi's palms and she didn't hesitate taking them, and she gulped down half of the water she had. And the car swerved.

"Fucking hell!" Another familiar male voice had bellowed.

"Freds mate, keep us on the road. Oi, any idea what the fuck is going on?" Cook asked as he looked out the window at the now wrecked buildings and large fires.

"Whizzer! Beepin' radio said to stay in the houses. I was all for it. But that was until some yellow man barged in my house. Blimey, I was in real trouble until Freds and JJ came 'round the road." A bouncy voice clued in. And, that's when Naomi finally got a hold of herself, and she looked around quickly. JJ was in the front seat besides Freddy. And, that left Pandora smooshed next to her. She didn't see or hear Effy. She was beginning to slip back into panic mode again.

"Where's Effy?" Naomi almost yelled as she frantically looked around for her phone. She found it in her pocket and thanked the God's for her remembering it, but when she tried to call out it wouldn't just went to a beeping. "And, what the fuck is wrong with this shitty phone? It's not dialling out!"

"Don't worry, Naoms." Freddy piped up from the driver's seat. "Gotcha covered. Already on out way to Effy's mums. And, phones have been off for a while.." That lifted a huge weight off the blondes shoulders, she was looking at all the devastation around her. What was happening? How could she have woke up with all of this happening? She still had no idea what was happening… She recognized the symbol the parachute and it was for North Korea. That explains the yellow man; Pandora was going on about. But why were they barging into houses? Why had they blown up her house? How did this happen all so suddenly? Without warning? Who did this? She was jerked from her thoughts as the car came to an abrupt halt and they saw that Effy and her mum we being thrown into the back of a big yellow bus. Naomi was trying to reach for the door to get out and rescue her girlfriend but Cook stopped her and held her tightly in his muscular arms.

"You don't wanna do that, Naomikins." He said softly, and the blonde fought against his chest cursing every name in the book as Freddy made a beeline out of that place. Effy of course caught sight of them and willed them to go. "Shhh. You take one step out towards them guards, yeah? They'll kill you on the spot." Naomi was about to utter more insults at him and then suddenly she heard radio static.

"Fred… Fre… Freddy, can you hear me?" An older mans voice asked, and Freddy picked up the microphone that connected to the radio.

"Yes, I can. Over." Freddy said as he was looking carefully at the road not to crash.

"Where's your sister, Freddy?" He was met with more static and it was Freddy's turn to talk.

"They… they took her, dad." Freddy let go of the button to be met with static and silence then his dads voice came again.

"Go where we said for the flo… flood! You got it, boy? Don't you dare come back! Do as I say." The mans voice calmly said and then again he spoke "I'll send people. But be high alert." Then the was met with static.

"Dad? DAD?!" Freddy yelled into the radio, he threw the useless thing down when his father was out of range now and then stepped on the gas. "Hold on!" He yelled and they all braced themselves for what they need to hold onto. The car side swipped another and their car died…

"Fuck!" Freddy screamed as he frantically tried to start it. In the distance it looked like tanks were coming down the street. The car they sideswiped pulled up beside them and Cook rolled down his window.

"Right going, ya fookin' tosser!" He yelled at the blonde boy in the drivers seat. He looked no older than sixteen. And neither did the boy and girl in the back.

"We're so sorry! We really did not see you!" The blonde teenager exclaimed. Freddy finally got the car to start after he flew through all the curse words in the dictionary.

"S'alright. Water under the bridge, mate! Follow us!" Cook bellowed and with that Freddy raced off out of Bristol with the red Toyota Camry followed behind them. No one spoke for 30 minutes. And every goddamn second was agonizing for everyone. Naomi soon pulled out a fag and lit it and handed one to cook as they smoked silently, feeling some stress go away with that first drag.

"Where we goin' mate?" Cooks voice broke the silence as everyone was stuck in limbo from the radio conversation.

"Gobbler's end. My dad has a cabin out there." Was all Freddy's cold reply was. Naomi was sulking in her seat, her arms crossed like a little kid and she stared down at her feet. She felt helpless really. They had left her girlfriend and let those tossers take her away from Naomi. She was boiling inside. Not to mention that her head was filling with unanswered questions. Are we going to live to see tomorrow? Is this what the end of the world feels like? She thought it'd be a bit more dramatic where they let her rescue her girlfriend and escape with just a scratch or two. That way she wouldn't feel so … alone again. She wondered if Effy was alive at this moment. She felt her eyes sting as she took a long drag of her fag. Then she willed herself to never think that again. She swore on her life she would find Effy even if she died trying. Then one thing dawned on her and suddenly she felt like a right selfish cow! What about her loving hippie mother! She was so caught up in worrying about Effy she hadn't even thought about the very woman who gave her life! How could she be so goddamn selfish! She was scowling even more now. She was seeing red and she wanted to punish herself somehow because she didn't know that if her mum was okay, or not. Or even alive for that matter! When she felt the tears sting her eyes again she let them fall and she sniffled. Then another thing dawned on her, basically etched into her mind the entire car ride to Gobler's End. What if she would never see Effy or her banana hating mum again?

**There it is. Please tell me what you think, I would love to hear.**

_**Nicholas xx**_


	3. The Loss

**Hi. Just updating because I wanna write this story regardless if no one reads it :]**

**No copyright intended.**

Chapter 3: The Loss

_I don't know why I cut myself, God give me a sign or help. I won't cry it'll be fine._

The ride to Gobbler's end was over quickly and Naomi was slowly recuperating from the day's events. She repressed it. She didn't cry, or even felt sad about the ordeal. Naomi did what felt right to her and she decided she'd do as much as she could to keep her and her mind busy, she didn't trust herself to be alone or to sit and sulk. She would go crazy. She drew a deep breath and she stepped out of the car and hugged her pull over close to her. The weather wasn't much of a help. It was grey and pretty bloody fucking cold. The trees were bare, and their leaves littered the ground. Naomi looked at the cabin; it wasn't much of a sight. It was brown and very much unkempt and it looked like it was beginning to rot.

"Right, well we'll just go in-" Freddie began but Naomi interrupted him.

"We have to look for weapons. We need something to protect ourselves." Naomi said as she looked from Freddie and Cook. "Or, we'll be sitting ducks. Find any supplies we have. Gather it up; we don't know how long we'll be here."

The people they met were just getting out of their car. One look at their face and Naomi knew they were scared as shit.

"Names?" She asked as she walked over to them.

"I'm Anson." The blonde boy who was driving piped up; he had a New York accent. Wavy hair that looked like perfect bed hair. His eyes were a dark blue and he was really tall. Anson was wearing a white v neck shirt; it had grass stains and dirt on it. His jeans were perfectly ripped. "This is Sophia and Robert." Naomi glanced at the other two. "I picked them up before they were captured. That's why we were driving so fast. We're really sorry about the damages."

"Don't worry about the damages. At least we're all alive." Freddie said as he opened the trunk of the car and was looking for supplies. Naomi felt like she knew Sophia from somewhere but she couldn't place it. She had long wavy brown hair; she wasn't nearly as tall as Naomi. She was wearing an old army coat, and under there was a black tank top and she was wearing small shorts and looked about her age. Robert had curly hair and black glasses on, Naomi thought he was adorable.

"Alright, everyone split up and grab any supplies you may have. And, if you have any weapons make sure to tell us. We really need them." Naomi said as she ventured towards the cabin.

They sorted through the supplies. Freddie found a cooler from last night because there was supposed to be a party. He had packed only 6 water bottles, and a dozen pack of cola. And a 24 pack of beer. Cook immediately headed for the beers but from slapped away from Naomi. In the cabin they found packs of breakfast and granola bars. A few cans of food and that was it. Anson had a pistol in the glove compartment of his car. Despite the laws of England he still hid it in there, but he also didn't tell anyone. While searching in one of the rooms Cook found a rifle hidden away in the closet and 2 packets of shells in the drawer.

They met in the den of the cabin and Naomi examined their supplies and gun. She was quietly muttering to herself as Cook brought in the TV from one of the rooms and set it up. JJ followed behind with an antenna and plugged it in to the TV, and switched the TV on and he was raising the antenna around as he desperately tried to get a signal. Naomi stopped what she was doing and looked at the TV.

"Stop there's a signal." She said and turned the TV up.

"We strongly advise you to stay in your homes and wait for help. No one is allowed in or out at this time. Help will be arriving shortly." The news man said. Sophia turned the TV off and growled.

"They only say that when there's no hope. No help will be coming." She said and everyone was saying something at the same time.

"Shut up, everyone!" Naomi shouted as she heard a roar of an engine. "Turn the lights off and be quiet. Someone's coming." They all rushed and hurried, killing the lights before a big truck came into view. Cook had slid open the window and had the rifle pointing at them just in case they were the Koreans.

Naomi could see a flash of red in the back seat, and then a gunshot echoed in her ears. "No!" she screamed and looked at the shooter. It was Anson who had shot at the truck. The front light was shot out, but thank god no one had been shot because she knew those people.

Cook handed the rifle to Naomi and he shoved Anson to the floor. "Stupid tosser. Those are our mates." He grabbed the pistol out of Anson's grip.

"That's mine!" He screamed as he tried to get up but Cook kicked him and he lay still.

"You can just go shooting; you'll kill someone innocent you stupid prick."

Naomi rolled her eyes and walked through the front door, she didn't like the fighting, and they were being idiots. She sighed as she put the rifle strap around her body and it hung onto her back.

"Don't shoot!" a familiar voice called out. "Jesus fucking Christ, I swear to God." Naomi couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Shut up you dozy cow, and get out." Naomi said as she walked over to the truck. The driver got out and Naomi saw Thomas and he greeted her, the doors opened and out came Emily and Katie Fitch.

"Christ that was fucking scary!" Katie exclaimed. "Oh, hi lezza. I see you've taken on the butch look with that gun. Where's the other one?"

"Behind you?" Naomi said with a questionable look. Katie never called anyone else Lezza but her or Emily.

"No, she's got brown hair and blue eyes, thinks she's all mysterious and shit." Suddenly 3 pairs of eyes were on her and Naomi must have finally let the tears slip out of her eyes. "Shit. Is she..?" Naomi shook her head and she angrily wiped her tears away.

"No. Those bastards took her. I was too late. Come on. Everyone's inside." Naomi quickly turned around and almost ran into Cook. She shoved past him and went inside the house.

That night everyone slept on the floor. It was one of the most horrible sleeping experiences for Naomi. She woke up and she felt like something was wrong, terribly wrong. She examined everyone and she saw that one person was missing. She quickly shot off of the floor and looked at the supplies. Although now there was none. She angrily growled and kicked the empty box. She walked over to Cook and shook him awake; he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What's up, Blondie?"

"That tosser Anson is gone and he took all the fucking supplies!" Naomi whispered angrily, it was probably a bit too loud.

"Did he, really? Where would he go?" Emily's husky sleepy voice asked and it made Naomi jump slightly.

"I don't know. Cook, come with me. We'll check the cars. Emily, wake everyone up and have them gather whatever they can. We have to go."

An hour later Cook and Naomi were still in the woods talking.

"Cook, we're not safe here now that he knows. He might've told somebody we're here. His car is gone."

"Right, right. We'll have to smuggle some supplies out of town or something. I know a few guys who owe me favors. And as for weapons we'll need more. Not just a rifle and pistol there's fuckin' ten of us." Naomi nodded and soon there conversation was ended by everyone running up to them with their bags.

"They're here, he must have told them." Emily said almost breathlessly.

"Fuck. Let's go." Naomi said and she led them to where a dead tree lay there and there was an opening in the field. Thankfully all of them were covered nicely because of all the brush. They all crouched down by it as they watched. The gang saw 4 hummers pull up to the cabin. 2 men came out of each car. Naomi had a pair of binoculars that Cook had found and she watched as 4 men barged into the cabin with guns. Everyone else squinted their eyes as they tried to see.

"Some of a bitch it's Anson." Naomi handed Cook the binoculars and it was his turn to look. Emily was on Naomi's left side and beside her kneeled Katie. For once she was quiet. Cook was observing all the men and he saw the men come out of the cabin and he saw a man probably the captain get out and he had a mega phone. He was talking to Anson and he shoved him, he couldn't really hear what said. Cook watched as he ordered the men to do something but he didn't know what. He recognized two people they pulled out from the back of hummer.

"Oh, shit. They have Freddie's dad, and your mum, Naomi." She quickly grabbed the binoculars from him and she saw her mum. She was sweaty and she looked a little beaten down. Tears immediately filled her eyes. She couldn't look anymore so she handed Freddie the binoculars. He watched as the Captain handed Freddie's dad the mega phone.

"Kids. Mr. Shan is the acting prefect of this district has said you've injured his men. And, he's given us his word, nothing bad will happen if you just turn yourselves in and no one will be hurt, okay?" he paused to wait for them to answer, a few moments passed by and no one said a thing. "Freddie, son. I'd like for you to come home."

Freddie lowered the binoculars. And, Cook looked at him, slowly shaking his head.

"They'll kill us all, mate."

"Shouldn't we do what he says? My dad trusts this guy."

"Shut up, Freddie. And, everyone keep quiet and keep still." Cook said in a hushed voice. They watched as Captain Shan handed Naomi's mum the mega-phone, she was holding her side as she was hurt and Cook handed Naomi the binoculars so she could see her better.

"Naomi, if you're out there. I want you to listen up, tough situation all the way round, a lot of tough choices. I love you. I hope you know that." She let go of the mega-phone button and took a second to collect herself before she raised it again and began speaking and Naomi never imagined her mother saying the next few things. "What I'm gonna ask you to do will be very difficult. But I want you and your friends to do what I would do. I want you to fight for what you had. This means to go to war and stop this piece of shit or die trying." Gina lowered the mega-phone and Naomi watched Captain Shan walk casually over to her and raised his gun and shot Gina in the head. Naomi's eyed widened as she saw her mother's lifeless body fall to the ground, she just felt overwhelming anger flow through her body and she almost stood all the way up and lunged forward.

"No. No. No." She cried and Cook quickly grabbed her body and lowered her down, she was fighting against his grasp to get away. She kicked and writhed but he never let her go.

"Sssh, Naomi. Don't. They'll only kill us. We have to stay, and we'll avenge her. I promise you. We will kill that fuckin' tosser. No matter what or we'll die trying. I'll follow you wherever, but right now you have to calm down." He whispered in her ear and after she heard him vow that to her, she calmed and silently cried into his chest. Freddie watched as the men set fire to the cabin.

Three hours later Naomi was in a blank state and Emily never left her side nor did Cook. But the problem with being in the woods and with only a car and a big truck. They inevitably got stuck in mud. They have been trying for well over an hour to get it out, but it kept getting deeper and deeper.

"Wait." Naomi finally said and everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Has anyone got an extra shirt?" She was handed one and she found rocks and rolled them inside, she bent down and placed the shirt in front of the tire.

"What the hell is that going to do?" Katie asked and she received no reply, which she completely hated. She scowled at Naomi as she observed her put more rocks over the fabric.

"Now go. And, push also." Freddie worked the gas and the boys pushed on the back of the car. It worked and now they were out of the mud.

"Yay, Naomikins." Cook said as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Her face remained unchanged at the contact.

"You know they're going to find us here." Freddie said as he got out of the parked car and leaned against it.

"Yeah, what're we even doing here? We should just go back; my parents are still down there." Katie said as she angrily swatted away a mosquito.

"My dad could help us." Freddie suggested.

"No he can't. He's helping them." Naomi said as she stood beside Emily. "You saw him, he just stood there and he watched."

"I'm going home." Katie said as she started to grab her bag.

"Katie…" Emily said as she watched her twin. "Our parents aren't down there." Katie immediately stopped and turned around to stare at her twin. Emily took a few steps over to her. "I saw it; I didn't know how to tell you…" Katie and Emily both started to cry as they wrapped their arms protectively around each other.

"We can't go home." Sophia said finally as she grasped Roberts hand. "We can't keep running; what are we supposed to do?" Everyone stood for a moment and thought about that very question.

"I'm gonna fight…" Naomi said quietly and she soon looked up at all their faces. "I'm gonna fight. It's going to be easy for me because I actually want to, and I've lost everything. The rest of you are going to have a tougher choice, look I don't wanna sell it to you, it's too ugly for that. It's ugly and its hard. But when you're fighting in your own backyard, you're fighting for your family. It all hurts a little less and it all makes a little more sense. For them this is just some place, but for us this is our home." Everyone eventually agreed after Naomi's impromptu speech. "It's not going to be easy but we all need to work together."

**Uh, hope someone liked it? I guess. I don't really know. I just had this idea floating around in my head to crossover Red Dawn and Skins. It just wouldn't leave me alone, and I apologise for it to be written so horribly, I haven't wrote anything since I last posted. But, I shall be getting updates. Regardless of reviews. But, nevertheless, I've always found them to be encouraging. I'll just continue this story no matter what. I promise a LOT of Naomily in the next chapter I just have to get a few of the stressful stuff out of the way to proper get on with the story.**

**If you've seen Red Dawn, help come up with a name for our gang of misfits? :D**

_**Nicholas xx**_


End file.
